The mission of the National Archive of Computerized Data on Aging (NACDA) is to create a data infrastructure to stimulate gerontological research and advance gerontological knowledge. Through the development and delivery of research resources and data services, NACDA alerts researchers to opportunities for secondary data analysis, provides tools to locate and access relevant materials, and enhances the available gerontological database. NACDA also offers state-of-the-art training on theoretical issues and analytic techniques related to secondary data analysis. By promoting and facilitating the use of extant resources for research and teaching, NACDA plays a vital role in the replication of previous results and the discovery of new findings. To fulfill this mission, NACDA seeks to achieve three Specific Aims: * Acquire and preserve data sets of importance to the gerontological scientific community. * Distribute data and documentation to researchers in a form that will facilitate their use, and do sO in an efficient and cost- effective manner. * Provide user support and technical services. Over-arching these specific aims, NACDA also seeks to contribute to the intellectual vitality of the gerontological sciences. This effort is realized mainly through the roles of the NACDA Resident Scientist and the NACDA Council.